lotrfandomcom-20200223-history
TA 3019
January 8 *The Fellowship of the Ring reaches Hollin (Eregion). 11 *Snow assails the Fellowship while they are on the mountain Caradhras. 12 *Continued snow on Caradhras. 13 *The Fellowship is attacked by Wargs in the early hours of the day. *The Fellowship reaches the West-gate of Moria by nightfall, but encounter The Watcher in the Water. *Gollum begins to follow the Fellowship and the Ring-bearer, Frodo. 14 *The Fellowship spends the night in the Twenty-first Hall of Moria. 15 *The Fellowship flees Moria. *Gandalf falls into the chasm at the Bridge of Khazad-dûm. *The Fellowship reaches the Nimrodel River by night. 17 *The Fellowship is led to Caras Galadhon in Lothlórien during the evening hours. 23 *The Battle of the Peak between Gandalf and the Balrog. 25 *Gandalf defeats the Balrog at last, but perishes. February 14 *Gandalf returns to life. He lies in a trance for three days. *Frodo looks into the Mirror of Galadriel. 16 *The Fellowship leaves Lórien. *Gollum watches the company's departure and follows them. 17 *Gandalf is found by the Winglord Gwaihir, the Lord of the Eagles, who had been sent by Galadriel to find him. He is carried to Caras Galadhon, where he is healed and clothed in white, thus becoming Gandalf the White. 23 *The boats of the Fellowship are attacked during the night near Sarn Gebir. 25 *The Fellowship passes the Argonath on the Anduin River and set up camp at Parth Galen. *The First Battle of the Fords of Isen. Théodred, the son of Théoden, is slain by Saruman's forces in the battle. 26 *The death of Boromir. *The breaking of the Fellowship. *Frodo and Sam set out on their own. *Merry and Pippin are captured by orcs. *Aragorn, Legolas, and Gimli commit Boromir's body to the Anduin River and commence pursuit of the orcs who took Merry and Pippin. *Éomer learns of the descent of the Orc-band from Emyn Muil. 27 *Aragorn, Legolas, and Gimli reach the west-cliff on sunrise. *Éomer defies Théoden’s orders to allow the orcs to pass and leads a force against them in the Eastfold. 28 *Éomer overpowers the Orc-band outside Fangorn forest. 29 *Merry and Pippin escape the orcs and meet Treebeard. *The Rohirrim attack and destroy the Orc-band at sunrise. *Frodo and Sam descend from the Emyn Muil and encounter Gollum. *Faramir sees the funeral boat of his brother Boromir. 30 *The Entmoot begins. *Éomer meets Aragorn. March 1 *Frodo, Sam, and Gollum enter the Dead Marshes at dawn. *The Entmoot continues. *Aragorn, Legolas, and Gimli meet Gandalf the White and go to Edoras. *Faramir leaves Minas Tirith and goes to Ithilien. 2 *Frodo, Sam, and Gollum complete their journey through the Dead Marshes. *Gandalf heals Théoden of his ills. *Saruman launches a full-scale invasion of Rohan and the Rohirrim ride against Saruman. *The Second Battle of the Fords of Isen. *Erkenbrand is defeated. *The Entmoot ends in the afternoon and a decision is made on the issue of Saruman and Isengard. *The Ents march on Isengard and reach it at night. 3 *Théoden and his forces head to Helm's Deep. *The Battle of the Hornburg. *The destruction and flooding of Isengard. 4 *Théoden and Gandalf go from Helm’s Deep to Isengard. *Frodo, Sam, and Gollum reach the Slag-mounds on the edge of the desolation of Morannon. 5 *Théoden and Gandalf reach Isengard at noon and parlay with Saruman at Orthanc. *Nazgûl on wings pass over camp at Dol Baran. *Gandalf and Pippin go to Minas Tirith. *Frodo hides at the sight of the Morannon, and then leaves at dusk. 6 *Aragorn encounters the Dúnedain in the early hours of the day. *Théoden leaves the Hornburg for the Harrowdale, later followed by Aragorn. 7 *Frodo encounters Faramir and his Rangers in Ithilien and is taken to Henneth Annûn. *Aragorn reaches Dunharrow when night falls. 8 *At daybreak, Aragorn takes the Paths of the Dead and reaches Erech at midnight. *Frodo is released by Faramir and leaves Henneth Annûn. 9 *Gandalf and Pippin reach Minas Tirith. *Faramir leaves the refuge of Henneth Annûn. *Aragorn leaves Erech and goes to Calembel. *Frodo, Sam, and Gollum come to the Morgul-road. *Théoden comes to Dunharrow. *Darkness flows out from Mordor. 10 *The Dawnless Day begins. *The Muster of Rohan begins and they ride from Harrowdale. *Gandalf rescues Faramir outside the gates of the city. *Aragorn crosses the river Ringló. *Cair Andros is taken by an army from the Morannon and passes into Anórien. *Frodo observes the Morgul-host setting out from Mordor after passing the crossroads in Mordor. 11 *Gollum goes to Shelob and after seeing Frodo sleeping, he nearly repents his plans to have him killed to get the Ring. *Denethor sends Faramir to Osgiliath. *Aragorn comes to the land of Linhir and then enters Lebennin. *The eastern part of Rohan is invaded from the north. *Lórien is attacked for the first time. 12 *Frodo is led into Shelob’s lair by Gollum and is poisoned by her. *Faramir abandons the Causeway Forts. *Théoden camps under the Min-Rimmon. *Aragorn’s forces drive the enemy toward Pelargir. *The invaders of Rohan are defeated by the Ents. 13 *Frodo is taken by the Orcs of Cirith Ungol. *The Pelennor Fields is overrun by the enemy. *Faramir is wounded near to death. *Aragorn captures the enemy fleet at Pelargir. *Théoden’s forces enter the Drúadan Forest. 14 *Sam finds Frodo in the Tower of Cirith Ungol. *Minas Tirith is besieged by the enemy. *The Drúedain guide King Théoden and the Rohirrim through the Stonewain Valley to the Grey Wood. 15 *The death of Théoden, Seventeenth King of Rohan, at the Battle of the Pelennor Fields. *Éomer becomes the Eighteenth King of Rohan. *Éowyn of Rohan and Meriadoc Brandybuck kill the Witch-king of Angmar. *The death of Denethor. *The standard of Arwen is raised by Aragorn. *Frodo and Sam escape from the Cirith Ungol and begin their journey to Mount Doom following the path along the Morgai. * In Mirkwood, Thranduil repels an attack by the forces of Dol Guldur. *Lórien is attacked for the second time. 16 *The debate of the commanders occurs. *Frodo views Mount Doom from the Morgai. 17 *The Battle of Dale. *The death of King Brand of Dale and King Dáin II Ironfoot. *Bard II becomes King of Dale after the death of his father at the age of 34, youngest of any of his predecessors. * Dwarves and Men are besieged in the Lonely Mountain. *Shagrat brings Frodo’s mithril cloak and his sword to Barad-dûr. 18 *The army of the west marches from Minas Tirith to the Morannon. *Frodo sees the Isenmouthe. Frodo and Sam are overtaken by orcs marching on the road from Durthang to Udûn. 19 *The Orc-host comes to the Morgul Vale. Frodo and Sam escape and resume their journey to Mount Doom along the road to the Barad-dûr. 22 *A dreadful nightfall in Mordor and Frodo and Sam leave the road and turn south for Mount Doom. *Lórien is attacked for the third time. 23 *The army of the west passes out of Ithilien. *The faint-hearted are dismissed and sent to recapture Cair Andros. *Frodo and Sam discard their orc-gear and arms. 24 *Frodo and Sam’s last journey to the feet of Mount Doom. *The army of the west camps in the Desolation of the Morannon. 25 *The Battle of the Morannon. *The death of Gollum (Sméagol). *The destruction of the One Ring. *The remaining Nazgul are destroyed. *The final defeat of the Dark Lord Sauron. *Gondor declares the day as the official start of the new year. 27 *Bard II and Thorin III Stonehelm repel the enemy from Dale. 28 *Celeborn crosses the Anduin and Galadriel (accompanied by Thranduil and his forces) destroys Dol Guldur. April 6 *Celeborn meets with Thranduil. 8 *Gondor honors the Ring-bearers on the Field of Cormallen. May 1 *Aragorn is crowned King Elessar of the Reunited Kingdom of Arnor and Gondor. 20 *Arwen Undómiel and her father Lord Elrond arrive in Lothlorien to meet with Arwen's grandparents, the Lady Galadriel and the Lord Celeborn. June 25 *Gandalf helps Aragorn find the sapling of the new White Tree. Mid-year's Day *Aragorn marries Arwen Undómiel. August 10 *Funeral of King Théoden. 14 *King Éomer’s guests take their leave. 15 *Treebeard releases Saruman 18 *The Fellowship come to Helm’s Deep. 22 *The Fellowship come to Isengard and take leave of the King of the West at sunset. 28 *The remaining members of the Fellowship encounter Saruman; Saruman turns toward the Shire. September 6 *The Mountains of Moria are seen. 13 *Celeborn and Galadriel depart; the others leave for Rivendell. 21 * They arrive at Rivendell. 22 *Bilbo celebrates his 129th birthday. *Saruman reaches the Shire. October 5 *The Hobbits and Gandalf depart Rivendell. 6 *Frodo experiences the return of the pain of the wound given to him at Weathertop by the Witch-king as they cross the Ford of Bruinen. 28 *The party reaches Bree by nightfall and stays there until the 30th. 30 *The Hobbits leave Bree and come to the Brandywine Bridge. November 1 *The Hobbits are arrested at Frogmorton. 2 *The Hobbits come to Bywater and rouse and muster other Hobbits of the Shire. 3 *Battle of Bywater in the Shire. *Gríma Wormtongue kills Saruman and is in turn killed by hobbit archers. *Saruman's spirit is rejected by the West and dissipates. *End of the War of the Ring Unknown month *Faramir marries Éowyn. de:3019 D.Z. he:3019 לעידן השלישי it:TE 3019 pl:TE 3019 ru:3019 Т. Э.